


Samhain

by FanTheWind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mild Angst, Mild Gore, Samhain, Smut, Werewolf, Werewolf!Chanyeol, Witch Baekhyun, Witchcraft, coven - Freeform, nonrealistic witchcraft, solitary witch, werewolf chanyeol, witch jongdae, witch!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTheWind/pseuds/FanTheWind
Summary: On the night of a full moon, Baekhyun just wants to rub it in Jongdae's face that he can pull off the ritual by himself.He doesn't expect a werewolf to stumble into his circle, imprint on him, and try to mount him over the nearest tree stump.It's a good thing he has magic.OrSolitary witch!Baekhyun gets found in the middle of his Samhain ritual because he's stupid enough to go outside alone during a full moon.





	Samhain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this mostly for halloween, though it's terribly late. (Literally February)
> 
> The witchcraft Baekhyun uses is not realistic and is a mixture of real-life witchcraft, and sterotyped-halloween-fantasy-magic witchcraft for the purpose of fiction.
> 
> It's mostly going to be a PWP but I'm a sucker for good backstories so there will be some plot, but nothing to make a full story out of, though I will add an Epilogue because I thought of good wrap to the angsty end of ch. 1

There's a peace that settles as he walks, even as the leaves crunch and his robes rustle slightly, clinking bottles sewn into the lining. His grip tightens around the twisted sallow basket which held his offerings, some wrapped, others smooth and bare to the chilly Autumn evening.

A wind passes through and he stops, taking it in with a deep breath when the trees dance, bare branches dropping the last of their foliage. He adjusts his cloak around him for more protection, the topaz clasp not secure as much as he'd like to keep out the growing cold, but it was lined with soft fur for the winter, and had so many pockets for all his little things.

Pale, nimble fingers touch the edge of his hood and he pulls it down more, just enough to block out the cloudy sky, and it sneaks down to grab a small package in the basket. He takes out a cake and bites into it, walking on to trample any crumbs underfoot. It'll be dark soon, and he doesn't want to miss the rise of the moon for taking his time. The bottle clink again as he sidesteps a log in his path, leaving the second half of the cake on it's surface as a gift to the crows that have been gathering, watching him from the trees, and he repeats under his breath their rhyme.

"One for sorrow, two for mirth."

They land on the log as he departs it and he spares a glance over his shoulder with a smile as they break into it with their beaks.

"Three - a wedding, four - a birth."

Jongdae would berate him if he knew he was going out alone, but he had no companions to share, and any letter took long enough to reach him, yet the travel time was twice as long for him to join. None of the villagers, that he was aware of, would dare even speak of his existence. They only visited his cottage in the woods when their new faith could not provide, and all were too afraid to burn him down.

"Five for silver, six for gold."

Another chill comes over him and he holds through the wind as it sweeps up the leaves and tears them down into a rain. Baekhyun extends his hand to catch a few, the air flowing through his fingers. He pulls it back and tucks the basket into the crook of his arm to blow a hot breath into his hands to expel the cold.

"Seven," he says, finding an old tree root and looking around the area. The trees were parted just enough for a circle, over years of clearing and organizing them just perfectly. He sets the basket on the stump and walks over to the nearest tree on the edge, running his fingers over the bark to feel the indents of a carving of years ago. Moss had grown over part of it's indent, but it was still visible. With a touch, it lights up from inside, and the moss is cleared from it's surface, "A secret."

"A secret," He confirms to himself. With a little hum he goes to the next tree and finds another tracing, and on the next as well, until all five points were clear and visible, "A secret never been told."

His eyes find those birds again in the trees, still watching him, and he counts over them again. With a little smile in his eyes, he reaches back to his basket and pulls a few items out, carefully setting down a wrapped package of heather, dried marigolds, a few apples and sage. He blinks over his items with a confused brow before patting his robes to reveal some nuts and a couple stones, "Eight is profound, but it's Heaven or Hell. Though, history gets it mucked up, and I can never tell."

There's a few candles he reveals as well, on the altar and at the trees where pedestals have been made for them. Old traces of wax still remain from the past, giving a template for his present. He lights them with a wave of his hand over their wicks and comes back over to the stump to arrange his altar with a bit more symmetry. Darkness from the dying sun make his task harder and he leaves it as it is before sitting in the center, looking at the flickering of the candlelight as the moon rises.

Before it's too difficult to tell, a crow calls from the treetops and Baekhyun looks up at the sound, his eyes counting over them silently, and his mouth parts, "Nine. Nine for a kiss."

He looks back up quickly as the sun disappears, and he sighs, tucking his hands into his clothes to keep them warm, "Oh, widowed Crone. The veil grows thin as I stand in the space between the seasons," he swallows and glances around before letting his breath out as mist, "It is the time for the past, and those we've lost come closer, and touch the places of this world. As they come now, I will feel them, and welcome them."

He stands and heads over to the altar, eyes on the candles as he lights the sage and smudges it in the air, "Seek the wisdom of days gone by, to deal with the past and let it lie. Face your shadow and accept your faults, look now into the future and see your results."

Hand held over the smoking sage, it's glowing heat brightens to increase the tendrils lifting off. The slow wind of the night takes it far and spreads it into the forest. Baekhyun closes his eyes then, feeling the heat off the sage, the glow of the candles and the whispers of the wind.

The world gets brighter - he can feel it - and his eyes open to look up at the sky. The moon was stunning, glowing behind the parting clouds as it reveals itself across the land. He breathes out to see the mist illuminate softly, and he tips his head back to let it's light cover him. He'd tell Jongdae about it later. They always did say he was a light witch: hands extended into sunrises, sunsets, circling rays of light through windows to break them apart into rainbows.

The air gets thicker, coaxing around his ankles and up his body. Whispers from a distance dance over his body, over his skin and into his ears - words long forgotten, in old tongues and parables. He strains to hear them, to make them out and understand their advice. They were near, he knows this, and they were speaking. His hands move without thinking and find the topaz clasp, dropping the cloak from his body, yet the cold does him no harm. He sets the sage into the bowl he took with and it burns the other herbs, their spicy scent taking into the air.

Painted lines decorated his bare arms - lines and circles and swirls he drew himself in front of a mirror - and he feels each one of them individually as he embraces the night with the spread of his arms. The whispers sing and speak with themselves in a different world, sing and speak old songs and poems, and he catches one, and he hums the sound of it softly.

The whispers stop and sing along with enthusiasm, joining him, and he imagines them dancing, given union through music. He smiles and hums as it comes to him.

And they stop.

He jolts into reality so suddenly it's like he can't breathe. The sounds of the whispers tear off his skin and he looks at the burning herbs and the candles, brows furrowed. What happened? Did he miss something? Do something wrong? He supposes he's not casting a spell, so it wasn't as if he expected something to happen, but it didn't seem right for it to end in that way. Then, a howl, somewhere in the distance, and he looks towards it, startled, and back at the moon - the Full Moon.

Hunting dogs don't sound like that. Wolves don't attack him. There's nothing else that could bring danger except for one thing-

Baekhyun jolts at the sound of a growl from his right, and immediately the cold returns deep in his bones. All the candles blow out at once and Baekhyun flickers his eyes into the trees, only stopping when the beast moves and catches his eye.

"Oh, Shite." Baekhyun steps back, but he's frozen in place as the beast looks him up and down with amber eyes, teeth sharp and reflecting the moonlight as it bares them, the graveling rumble of its growl coming from deep in its throat. The werewolf was propped on its back legs, towering above him, threatening in its stance. It lowers to crawl, shoulders hunches forward, its eyes glaring and bright.

It's going to pounce. Baekhyun knows if he moves he'll be attacked, yet if he doesn't he will die. He doesn't think hard enough, and he thrusts his hands out, the movement sharp and sudden, and the wolf lunges for him in that moment.

" _Ceangail! _"__

They fall and the beast collapses on the ground as Baekhyun stumbles backwards and into the grass. The werewolf makes a noise of protest, writhes, but cannot free itself, and Baekhyun sighs in relief when the blue bindings around it's limbs holds in place. Though the cold hurts his throat, he can feel it rinsing away the adrenaline rush through his body, and a little glow of pride takes it's place in his chest.

Oh, he wants to scream, but he doesn't have the time. The altar still stood, and, with it, his basket, and in his basket his knife. If there was one there should be more, and he is vulnerable and unarmed. Yet, he tries to rise, but his legs give out under him and he falls down again, looking at the beast to its eyes trained on him, the pupils dilated. Baekhyun pants, still from being spooked, and he looks at his own legs, feeling the tremble in them.

 He grabs his cloak and pulls it back towards him, but it feels like such an effort and he's shocked to find how tired he gets from it. He breathes in deeply, hoping the cold air will bring him back, and then he knows. It's not the cold placating him, it's the werewolf - but they don't do this, not unless-

 "You," Baekhyun looks at the wolf accusingly, his legs too weak to move now, and he can feel it through his body, "You just - you _imprinted _on me?"__

 Werewolves mated for life, and chose their life partner by the moon's power at her fullest. It was involuntary, destined, and irreversible. How could such a thing happen to him? There was no way it would be possible. Was it because it found him naked? He pulls the cloak up to cover himself more and gives the creature a look of incredibility.

 It doesn't like this, and the beast rolls over, unable to use it's legs to move, but trying to scramble after him regardless. Baekhyun gasps when he realizes this, trying to force himself to move as well. He's sluggish, and weak, like he didn't want to move, but his mind overpowers this easily, and he himself rolls over. The beast snarls as Baekhyun lifts himself to his knees, dragging through the dead leaves covering the circle carved into the ground as he makes for his basket.

 He doesn't reach inside of it, though. He never gets the chance. The wolf enters the circle with a wiggle and Baekhyun holds onto the edge of the stump, gripping it for dear life as the symbols on the trees light up with the new presence, and Baekhyun is flooded with a sudden surge of empathy.

  _Come here. Come to me._

 Oh shite, the voice travels into his head, and it's deep - spiritual and physical - as if he could feel it vibrate in his own chest. He chokes on the feeling, on the pheromones, and he knows he won't be able to get out unless he closes the circle, but with everything happening, he can't form the thoughts together. The beast bites at the blue strands holding him hostage and Baekhyun gives his hand a swirl, and they tighten as a warning, though the gesture makes him catch his breath.

  _You're mine. You belong to me. You cannot resist it._

 "Shite, I can bloody well try."

 The wolf looks at him and stops his snarling, his ears perking up, and it's so domestic that Baekhyun stops to looks at him - dark fur, yellow eyes, a humanoid look to his structure, but yet so animal. The blue ropes of his magic was strung around his ankles, his wrists and shoulders, but he's stopped struggling to look at the witch, and Baekhyun looks at his eyes.

 The cloak had been left behind when he first got up, yet he could feel a warmth come over him. Not toasty or comforting, but hot, like he would be feverish to the touch, like you could see the steam rising off of him if you looked hard enough. He blushes as it travels, and only when he tears his eyes away does it subside, but only a little, though it never quite goes away when he knows the beast is still looking at him, begging for him to make that connection again.

  _Don'tleavedon'tleavedon'tleave-_

 "Stop," Baekhyun stutters, shaking as he presses the back of his hand against his cheek, "What you are doing - stop it."

  _Scared - don't be scared. He's scared - don't be scared._

 If he was supposed to feel threatened anymore, he couldn't be, not with the voice streaming in his head and the thick thrumming of the blood in his veins. He watches as the beast lowers his ears against his skull, the gruff sound of a whine rolling deep in his chest, but he feels the bark on his back, the leaves under his body. With these, he grounds himself.

 He is a witch. He is strong and powerful. All creatures in the forest should be afraid of him, not the other way around.

 What can he remember about werewolves? With the mush of his brain, he recalls books, knowledge, word of mouth. The Full Moon, of course, was the first. It explains the beast's current form, but he'd be like any human on another day. Was it a family curse? A bite from another? Drinking water from a wolf's paw? The circle was still open.

 "How did this happen to you?" Baekhyun wobbles back up to his feet as best he can and the beast whines, ears pressed back. When he realizes the witch was coming closer, they prop up, but the sight of them makes Baekhyun stand still. The only way to release him from the spell of the imprint was for them to realize their roles as soulmates - oh, the implications of that, but he could stop it now, if he performed it right. The wolf stares him up and down and Baekhyun realizes his nudity and blushes, turning away slightly, "Stop that."

 The wolf growls a little and his tongue sticks out, but he doesn't look away. Sticking his nose into the air, he sniffs, trying to catch the scent of his mate, and Baekhyun crosses his arms. With a huff - he supposes he's never been one to mind nudity anyway - he goes to his knees besides the creature, who watches him with eyes that contained the sun.

 "Do not move. I wish to help you, but you must answer me somehow." Baekhyun demands. The creature stays quiet, in both mind and body and watches the witch with a strong focus that nearly shakes Baekhyun of his own. He extends a pale, slim hand outwards to touch his fur, out of curiosity, and the wolf growls when he feels the warmth of his skin. Anyone else would pull back, but Baekhyun runs his fingers into the fur and the beast closes his eyes, "I've never been this close. Are you planning on eating me tonight?"

  _Eat you._

 The werewolf opens and closes his mouth as if he was speaking, but only a long jumble of sounds come forth. Baekhyun blushes, heat filling his face as he feels the words flush through him again, "Because - ah - man wolves attack any and all. If I had ever been close, I would've - "

 Baekhyun's words dry in his throat as he examines the wolf's body curiously. Any opportunity to view a werewolf in person always meant death, and that's why they only have stories and collections from near-death experiences, oversights, and journals left behind by those who were cursed before they left to join their own. So now, in this moment, anything could be useful, not to mention the rarity of their hair for magical purposes. It's not why he stops talking, though, because he curves his hand around the creature's shoulder to push him onto his back, with use of his compliancy, only to expose his soft belly, and he's taken over with a flood of scent.

 And the tall, proud, beastly evidence of the creature's arousal. Baekhyun looks away and clasps a hand over his mouth, not sure if he's embarrassed or just shy, "Fuck, you came out here looking for your mate, didn't you? - for, for me? Oh, Goddess, for me."

 He's been through orgies before, on the slight occasion, and strictly for ritual. Anything sexual was never available, being an outcasted occultish young man on the outskirts of town, so all his prior experience was derived from those gatherings, and usually near strangers - though he never complains, since the ground rules of the show are always gentle and giving. Everyone comes, or the ceremony never ceases.

 Even so, he has time to prepare, and for the nerves to rush through him and settle, and for him to expect to see a cock, not by surprise like this. And it's nowhere near human, with it's tapered end, the flesh red and wet and full of veins.

 He blinks and blocks his eyes from it, though it appeared that the wolf was showing off by keeping himself open like that, even opening his thighs a bit more so it wouldn't be hidden.

 "Oh, you think you can seduce me into mating with you under the full moon?" Baekhyun glares at him and the wolf lets his head go back, huffing, but he knows it's true.

 He also knows he won't be able to leave the beast's side - not unless he does something. Neither of then could live without the other. It wasn't as if he was against the idea itself, but rather it was unfair. At the peak of his magic, Baekhyun would never die of old age. The werewolf was destined to crumble by natural causes. It would only be a disaster.

 Still, his hands touch over the fur, and he can tell now that it was a deep red, not black. He always had a good sense of intuition, so it would be worth looking into, he supposes, and with a flicker of his hand, the candles light again.

 He feels their flames like a ring of fire around them, as if their heat was intense enough to lap against his skin, under his skin, all around him. He releases a breath and it comes as steam, right before he reaches out carefully to trace one of the wolf's sharp teeth. He gets cocky, though, and attacks the hand with a lick, and Baekhyun pulls back, unable to wipe the excess on anything.

 With it extended still, he closes his eyes and waits, feeling, and an anxious thrum starts in his arms, then in his stomach. There's dread in his core, and he opens his eyes at the sensation. It's no good. Something bad will come of this - he can feel it already.

 "I want to try something," He starts, nervous. He raises a leg cautiously and places it on the other side of the creature as best he can. The werewolf's increased shoulder width was almost too big for his knees to overcome as he straddles him carefully, "To remove the curse. I want to try to something."

 He won't say it'll remove the imprint to save them both. Not to it's face.

 The beast doesn't listen. He stares as Baekhyun's groin, a deep growl in the back of his throat, and he would be lying if he said it wasn't making him flush. The werewolf moves suddenly and it startles him, but he looks to see he was just bringing his knees up, and he uses them to steady himself. The beast bucks a little, but Baekhyun pointedly stays away from his cock, as much as he wanted to lean his back against powerful thighs and sink himself down-

 Baekhyun breathes out and looks back at the creature's muzzle, hands against it's hairy chest, and the sensation of it against the tender flesh of his inner thighs was strangely stimulating. It wasn't paying attention - wasn't concerned with it's predicament - so Baekhyun speaks aloud to himself instead.

 "Chaos magic. It's unfiltered, neutral, and unpredictable." Baekhyun looks the beast in the eye, feeling his heart beat in his cheeks. He looks away and at the evidence of his own arousal, and then he turns his head, "I've seen it done in rituals before, with dance. And..."

 There's a pause, and Baekhyun looks away uneasily, "Um, and coven interactions, such as...such as orgies."

 His hand touches the werewolf's shoulder, and he thinks of the people who come to his cottage for help and healing, and how he always would comfort them before he did anything, and tell them what was about to happen. He should think of this the same way, he tells himself, since he is helping the poor man who has been cursed to take this form. It's nothing different than the women who come because of their monthly bleeding, or their miscarriages, or any of his prescribed scrying, or their cows dying. Just a pat on the shoulder as he looks in their eyes. "It's alright. I have to be touching you, however. I only hope your memory will be skewed."

 Baekhyun rubs the fur in his fingers before he settles, and the creature was gazing up at him with those bright eyes. Nerves flutter through him at the sight and he closes his eyes, turning his head. He needs to touch himself, and coax himself into a climax. There's no way he can do that while the beast was watching. Face burning, he glares pointedly at the wolf, "Don't look at me!"

 The creature makes a groaning sound, as if displeased with something, and his muscles ripple underneath the witch, throwing him off with such ease and sending him onto his side. Baekhyun yelps and clenches one hand to tighten to magical bonds, and he can hear the wolf growl from it's strength, but the tension fails ultimately when the beast settles it's shoulders between Baekhyun's thighs and licks.

 With a startled sound, Baekhyun pushes it's head, as if to try to stop him, and his thighs trying to force themselves closed around the broad span of the werewolf's shoulders. It briefly looks up at him, almost content, and dips it's head down to give Baekhyun a sloppy stripe from balls to tip, and the little witch gasps at the obscene sight. Saliva drips down, chilling against his skin, and he can feel it sliding against his ass and even reaching the ground under him, but, pried open, he can't do more than stare at the wolf licks him over, slicking him up, before it's tongue laps downwards, passing over his puckering rosebud.

 It surprises him, enough to make him jerk, and the jerk is just enough for the beast to haul his legs to sit over his shoulders, his ass elevated off the ground and at the perfect angle for it to delve back in hungrily. Baekhyun has to prop an elbow on the ground, unable to push it away anymore, so he doesn't topple off awkwardly. When the witch doesn't do anything more, the wolf growls appreciatively, it's tongue wiggling against the ring of muscles like it would part for him - and to his shame and horror, he can feel as the saliva actually seems to help that happen. He moans out - nervous, scared, or aroused, he's not sure - the deeper the wolf gets inside of him, and he pretends it's not making a low heat spread in his belly.

 People have tried to explore there before, people he's trusted and he knew were only there to benefit him - but those were different. They were doing it for ritual, and as a secondary desire it was for the pleasure itself. It was purely fingers, however, and none were quite as passionate about his ass, and he almost feels appreciative.

 Until he remembers what's going on, and who it is eating him out, and what he's supposed to be doing, and he scrambles to keep the pleasure present when it tries to run away. The wolf imprinted on him. He wants to mate with him, and he can't let that happen.

 The wolf curls his tongue under his balls and Baekhyun moans, blushing harder at the sound, so he pulls his hands up to cover his eyes. His breath comes out hot, steaming around him, and the wolf's breath keeps the cold off the copious drool. It nips at the tender flesh of his thigh and Baekhyun mewls, covering his mouth, until some thought chases it away, telling him that it won't remember him when it's over, so he lets his head fall back, mouth open. His toes wiggle as the beast laves over the sore spot, before licking right underneath the head of Baekhyun's cock gently. The slow movements make his eyebrows furrow, and it's not until after his asshole clenches, and nothing happens for a moment, that he opens his eyes and looks up.

 The beast is staring him in the eye, eyes ever glowing, and he holds the gaze as his clawed hands suddenly curl around Baekhyun's thighs, and the witch knows he must be missing something as the wolf grips them, holding them up and apart. It brings them closer with this leverage, and it rubs the full length of it's hot, throbbing cock against the slickness of it's own saliva. Baekhyun looks at it's hands, panting, and the beast must know that he finally understands it, because then he's flipping Baekhyun over before he can shout anything coherent.

 His bindings!

 The creature possesses immense strength, enough to heave Baekhyun up with it's arms to take him away only by his hips. It finds his discarded cloak and throws it over the altar he made, sweeping the items off it quickly to place Baekhyun up against it so his chest was pressed into the soft fabric of the cloak rather than the wood.

 "Wha - wh - wait!" The witch extends a hand behind him, touching the fur and the muscle of the werewolf's thigh as it kneels steadily behind him. One of his clawed fingers strokes between his cheeks, rubbing the pucker just slightly, and Baekhyun sucks in air through his teeth, clutching the creature's fur in his hand when it suddenly presses something far bigger - and probably more pleasant by comparison - than a clawed finger against his entrance, " _Oh! _You - you can't just -"__

 It growls lowly in his throat, not threatening but assuring almost, and Baekhyun's washed with the empathetic sensation as before.

  _Won't hurt you. Never hurt you_

 Baekhyun makes a little "ha" sound and he lowers his head, shaking it, "No, y-you -"

 The beast lowers his head to be besides his mate's, the rumble sound in his throat in his ear. Baekhyun shakes, terrified, but the wolf holds his steady, warm pressure on his hips, and against his rim.

 The saliva must be magic, or maybe it's his own trying to help him, or maybe just pure willpower, but he releases out a breath he holds in, and the head suddenly seems to be entering him, unprepared, and he stiffens up at a strike of pain. The wolf holds him tighter, closer, and presses his muzzle into Baekhyun's neck.

  _Good. So good. Doing so good. A little more. Let go._

 Baekhyun chokes a little, trying to find something to grab as he's stretched open and it burns. He takes a couple more deep breaths in, and the wolf moves his arms so Baekhyun can grip the meat of them for support. Magic - he reminds himself - Magic. With a quick, jerky movement, he rushes to place his fingers under them, to touch the stretching muscle, and he closes his eyes and forces his next exhale through his nose.

  _Let me in. That's it; Let me inside._

 With the touch, the muscle relaxes with a quick spell, and does nothing to slow the wolf down as he pushes the rest inside almost immediately. Baekhyun's eyes fly open again as his stomach comes down on the altar uninhibited, and the force pushes out a little "Aah!"

 They still, and Baekhyun almost praises the Goddess on her altar like a sacrifice for the wolf's kindness. The beast had stopped now, growling with every exhale, though it would shift every once in a while as if to ensure every inch of it was buried inside of him. The pain had lifted with a little incantation, but there was still the uncomfortable sensation of something being where it wasn't intended to go - the transition of the beast not helping his comfort levels, nor the damage already inflicted when it first tried to force itself inside without relaxing him. The witches at the orgies would use their fingers if they stimulated him like so. They also kissed him, or stroked his own cock as a distraction, and used oil. This was not the same.

 And as if the beast understood his thoughts, it pulls up, still crouched behind him on it's back legs, and it's nose flicks up just slightly before he drops it back down again. Baekhyun almost wants to look up and see what it's up to, but he can't move from his position, in fear moving would cause a reaction. He grips the cloak when the creature's arms leave, and it's hand hold his hips gently. There's not much sound, and Baekhyun can already start to feel the chill from the wolf's distance to his body, but he flinches in surprise when something warm drips over their connection point, and he realizes the wolf was drooling on him to give him something slick to ease the slide.

 Baekhyun's legs tremble slightly where he too is crouching, so he at least has some leverage at the strange angle he's been placed at. His mouth gapes open, still refusing to look, and the beast returns to it's place on top of him, the fur a breadth away from pressing him down, but enough to feel the warmth.

 "I've gone mad," Baekhyun gasps, getting fucked on his altar when he's supposed to be conducting his Samhain ritual, "Oh, Goddess, save me!"

 The wolf pulls back just slightly and Baekhyun hisses, one of his hands shooting back to grab the beast by his fur and to pull him back into place. It complies easily, nestling snug against his hips, and it leans it's head down to sniff at the side of the witch's hair.

  _Slow. Go slow. Take me in you._

 "I am trying. I need a moment!" Baekhyun snaps at him. He gets himself onto his elbows, straightens out his legs as best he can, and he presses back against the beast to give him some space between the altar and his thighs, "Be still."

 The wolf makes a little chuffing sound and Baekhyun pulls himself to the altar, and the hot length of the werewolf slides out of him. He changes his position to have his palms against the cloak, pushing himself back on it. The movement adjusts him, and the discomfort fades with this action - to his relief. The beast huffs, still holding his hips as he is, and pushes Baekhyun back against the altar, doing the movement himself, "Ah! Slow!"

 It breathes against him, his impatience palpable, and Baekhyun huffs as it groans to express it more clearly. The witch purses his lips and closes his eyes again

 He doesn't know if this is a good idea, or if it will work, and he's more than a little appalled at the small sounds of pleasure the beast was giving off - or, actually, how attractive they were to hear. Either way, it makes a rough sound as it thrusts in, and Baekhyun hums. The cloak crushes in his fingers as he squeezes his eyes shut, holding in a breath to let it out slowly as the beast pulls out and pushes back in again to fully sheath itself.

 The first few slides get easier, and the pain fades off on it's own with a little endurance, and he's thankful. With a couple of thrusts he breathes out,relaxing his head and shoulders to the cloak with a soft sound. When the beast moves back, he misses his warmth, but it always returns.

 There's a purpose to this - he reminds himself - and he's not thinking of it. A man was cursed and he can overcome it for him, to help him out. It's a strange way of solving a problem, yet one given to him so aggressively, so he must make use of it. He'll have to keep it in his mind when he comes, otherwise it'll be for naught, but he thinks that doing so would prevent him from coming at all.

 The wolf hikes him up so his legs are barely touching the ground and he shrieks, losing all leverage, and his train of thought vanishes. He scrambles to reach for the cloak when he's brought into the air by big hands around his hips, and the cock inside of him never leaves. In fact, the wolf keeps himself in as he readjusts Baekhyun, one hand letting him go to take the cloak and throw it on the cold ground - somewhere in the back of Baekhyun's mind he thinks about how considerate he's being and worries that maybe the human was still somewhat in control. It's snuffed out as soon as the wolf wrangles him onto the ground over the fabric, throwing his legs around until he's on his back and his arms are splayed out enough where he can grab fist-fulls of grass.

 Fists which give up and curl into his own hair when the beast grips his ass and brings it off the ground to fuck into him raw. He barely has time to open his throat to the first moan that wrenches free, followed by a short gasp that clenches it again when the second sound wheezes out. His thighs bracket furry hips, though his legs are bent and his feet flail in a desperate attempt to regain any kind of control, yet the beast hauls him closer and keeps him still by sliding hands down his legs to grip his knees tightly.

 Baekhyun whines - high in his throat - in a little "ah ah ah" sound when the beast takes over and pounds him into the ground. His face flushes deeply, hips wiggling, and the creature stops, curious, and watches as the witch mewls and pushes himself up a little with his arms, which shake from the strain. He bucks his hips against the wolf's cock, knees locking in place so he can lift himself up and down, and he lets his head fall back with a sigh once he's found what he's looking for. The beast watches him with interest, golden eyes flickering over his mate's beautiful pale skin, shadows playing on his features from the candlelight. He follows the dance, takes up his mate's hips in his hands, and grinds himself inside where his mate was pleasuring himself.

 A burst of air, and a lustful moan, and the wolf growls in satisfaction, rubbing harder, faster, in short little pistons of his hips. He looks nowhere but his mate's face as a red blossoms, hands going lax when he gives in to the feeling, and the blush travels down to his chest. The wolf leans over, long hot tongue curling around a perky, pebbled nipple, and Baekhyun arches, flinching, at first, in surprise, but he wriggles more when the beast suckles it, keeping it's teeth away from perfect skin - for now. He drags the roughness of his tongue across it several more times before going to the other one, and the cold air chills the saliva left behind. Clawed hand hold the witch's hips up by the small of his back, his ribcage restless with his heavy breathing, and Baekhyun's eyes shut as he feels the blood rushing to his head - pumping in his ears. 

 He's breathing so hard the gusts catch and he's practically gasping with every inhale, and wheezing every exhale. The cold burns his throat and dries it out, but he can't think. He can't feel. Everything in his body is focused on the heavy cock pressing deep inside of him, rubbing exactly where it needs to be.

  _Look at me. Look me in the eye._

 Barely aware, Baekhyun opens his eyes to a shimmering sky, and settles them on the only light he can focus on - golden irises. They watch him like a predator would a prey, and, if it already hadn't been there, Baekhyun's flush burns hotter. Fucked by a wolf under the full moon and - Goddess, when he thinks about it. Big hands that can throw him - have thrown him - around, and he can see the cock pushing inside of him, wondering what it looked like to watch it's veiny thickness spear him.

 Tears spill from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks and over their curve to drop onto the ground. The wolf licks up his neck, catching them, and he follows their tracks until he dips his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth, who moans in surprise at the intrusion. The eyes flicker into his soul only for another moment, before they disappear and the tongue is back, playing with his nipples. Baekhyun throws his head back, the sound in his ears fuzzy, and he covers his eyes when the stimulation suddenly causes him to twitch uncontrollably around the beast's cock, and everything suddenly feels very sensitive.

 He gasps, throws his hands back, and the beast growls when fingers fist into the fur of his legs, but the threatening sound turns into a rumble when he gazes down and sees the witch's eyes screwed shut, teeth clenched, and his shallow thrusting slows minutely. It's a mistake, because Baekhyun tugs on his fur harder, babbling "No no no please, _keep going it's so close- _"__

 The beast lifts the witch up with a single arm and the other holds his thighs close, but Baekhyun flings his arms up to grab it's head, clinging to him as he shouts - then screams out, and his whole body tenses up. The wolf grunts when he's clamped down on, ceasing his movements in the lock he's been placed in, though his eyes rage with an undying fire that's focused on his mate lost in ecstasy.

 And when he loosens just enough, the wolf plunges his whole length inside, rather than the shallow space he had been rutting, and the witch can only go limp on the forest floor as his hips are held off the ground still. When the beast looms over him, determined to let him rest, he looks down, and realizes that there was no cum on the witch's stomach like he expected. And, when his mate rouses slightly, it seems he realizes this too.

 He's still hard - that's all he can think of, and he looks into the curious, concerned eyes of the wolf, who rears back, thinking he didn't do something right, and twists him over so he's on his stomach, mounting him again. Baekhyun bites his lip, and lets it go as a sound high in the back of his throat escapes as hard dick pushes it's way back inside. The tears once on his face dried by now, but he can still feel where they were, and now, with every thrust, they threaten to return. His own hardness is trapped between him and the fabric, rubbing against it's softness just enough, and the arm keeps his chest up so his nipples feel the stimulation too, and Baekhyun writhes.

 The wolf is growling, panting harder and harder as he fucks Baekhyun like the animal he is, and the witch moans like he's a bitch in heat, and it makes pride swell in the creature's chest - he can feel it. Opening his eyes just enough, the candle in front of one of the stones is his focus point, though his mind was numb, and his core was white-hot, and he looks at it, and he scrunches his brow.

 Knees nudge his legs apart further, as if they could stretch, and he doesn't know why until the smooth glide of the creature's cock stretches out, and the burning sensation returns in small amounts, but it signals something deep in the back of Baekhyun's brain something he can't quite remember, and he doesn't until the wolf pushes in, and stays, and roars out a sound that makes Baekhyun twitch, and yet it's hips don't stop moving, and - oh Goddess, it's knotting him, and, fuck, it's right up against him.

 He ends up gripping the arm around his shoulders for dear life, feeling his climax coming on, and the wolf doesn't stop rutting the knot inside of him as hard as it can without pulling it out, and he's so hot inside that the fire is consuming him, though he's not sure whether or not the darkness in his vision is because it's night or because he's blacking out. His skin absolutely tingles, covered with sweat, though he's unsure if he's hot or cold anymore, and, and...

 He looks up one last time, right before it collides, and sucks in air through clenched teeth, and his eyes focus on the candle.

 His mind clears, and he thinks about the wolf behind him - and the climax hits.

 Everything is white - and black. Both of them and neither at the same time, and he can hear himself screaming out, and the echo of it reverberating in the trees, and the wolf, who joins him with a howl of the greatest of pleasures, and together they come. Birds roosting take flight, startled and afraid, and Baekhyun can't breathe. Though conscious, spots flicker in his vision, until he sucks in a great breath, and sobs out his ecstasy, nails digging deep into the wolf's arm. Magic hangs thick around them - untamed and uncontrollable - and he can taste it in the back of his throat. 

 The wolf, who was licking his nape, it's seed pulsing deep into him as it breeds him open in the forest, in his sacred circle, and Baekhyun dimly realizes that all the candles have blown out, their smoke swirling vaguely into the air. His limbs were numb, unable to function, and he lets his head drop, eyes drifting shut, and the wolf laps at his sweaty skin, content with it's victory

 But he can feel hot breath against his skin, now that the heat was fading off, and an alarm rings. He almost has no energy to know what it could be, and nothing comes up as he lays on his clothing, soiled and crumpled under him. A ringing discomfort sets in his ass, however, when it registers that something this big should not be here, but he can't move to soothe it himself, but he's grateful when the wolf doesn't move to test it either.

 Teeth - and he remembers now. Teeth press against the soft skin of his neck, and he's filled with a sudden spike of something that cuts through his comfortable haze. Though limp, he digs his fingers into the arm banded against him, mouth full of cotton, and he mumbles, feeling magic tingle weakly under his hands, " _C-cadal. _"__

 It's almost like a push, and he's breathless from the force he uses, but the wolf suddenly bears all it's weight on him, completely unconscious, and anything left in his lungs expels itself out. The heat of the beast holds him down, and he passes out with it, everything in him gone.

 

 

 

 

There is no cold, other than a dryness in his throat that rouses him, and a desire to swallow. Comforting warmth surrounds him, as uncomfortable he actually feels, and soon he knows he must remove it, or suffer a slow morning.

There are already birds chirping, though it is not bright enough to hurt his eyes as he opens them, yet he knows the sun rarely comes out during these months. Instead they are plagued with clouds and wind, other than those cruel days of snow and sun that only signal another storm and freezing cold. There is nothing to grip when he tries to both toss of the warmth and cuddle inside of it longer, and simple grabs a loose arm from around his waist - an orgy? Did he pass out.

No, he realizes, and sits up quickly. A body atop his slips off as he rolls over, wincing immediately from both a headache and his sore limbs. When he sits he has to move himself around again, feeling the muscles there still too sensitive to be touched, and he dreads the next time he must move quickly, or even use the bathroom. He's already in pain thinking about it.

Relatively untouched by bruises, though, yet he can see the claw marks in some areas that have scratched his skin, and a few rough grips left behind. He traces them, remembering them, before he dares to look over his shoulder, and he can see the wolf whom he spent the night with.

He's a man again - and should always be. He almost forgot his purpose, but he knows a spell was casted. He's sure of it. The man should be free to live as he was born - human. He wonders how he will find this out, and what he does, as he gazes at him. Long, auburn locks of hair touches his shoulders, with set brows. He looked troubled in his sleep, and that in return troubled Baekhyun.

A dreading sensation still sat in his stomach - and instinct, his premonition still simmering - yet, looking over this stranger, it grows worse when he tells himself he must leave. He must. He has to. They are no longer fated by a curse.

Why does it make him uneasy to think about it?

No matter. He must go. There will only be so much time before a hunter or a lumber man will come through the forest and find them naked together, and any superstitious man or woman could very well take this in a wrong way - candles, runes, and all.

It hurts to walk. Baekhyun limps, feeling ghost hands traveling on his hips as he hobbles his way to his forgotten basket strewn on the ground. All the pieces had been tossed everywhere, and it's an effort to pick up. His scraped knees burn when he kneels, and his back aches. A cold breeze burns over his skin, and he sees the cloak the stranger was resting on, trembling enough to want to snatch it, but feeling too guilty to try. Taking his eyes away, he runs his fingers over his arms, whispering to himself and letting a tired warmth cover himself as protection. Something felt different about his magic. Changed, or altered - strained, definitely, but wider now. It must've been the chaos magic, he thinks. He's casted the spell and now he's made it his own. Not technically mastered, but another book in his library.

Basket in hand, the breeze unfeeling, he gives another look to the stranger - blood still on his body in certain areas, dirt-covered, leaves in his hair - and before he thinks about it too much, he walks over as quick as he can without pain, and pulls the cloak so it covered him better. It's a shame to leave such a beautiful, thick garment behind, but who was he to steal this man's only article of clothing? It was his mistake to make the choice of only wearing one thing in the first place.

He sighs, and, checking his basket one last time, leaving the offerings on the tree stump - the one he will never look at the same way ever again - he meanders his way through the woods home.

 

But there is no home.

A cottage with stone walls and a purple door, where he leaned a small broom used to dust off the front step. Inside he kept a small iron stove with a tea kettle, next to lines and lines of things he dried, and of those things he'd forget what was what until they crushed under his fingers and smudged under his nose so he could smell them. With a table for cooking on, to roll out dough, and a big space to light a warming fire, or for cooking big things, next to a bed with fabric and straw he changed out every season that smelled like hay.

Ash. Rubble. Remains still smoldering around the stone walls, and in the smoke he could still smell the herbs he dried, and the burning hay, and it burns his eyes as it thickens the trees. Angry footprints, the remains of torches, and symbols carved into the dirt. Crosses and curses. He looks it over - his single goat slashed and skinned, his laundry hanging out to dry, a sack of roots he had yet to store for his return home.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and breathes it in, letting the breath out slowly before he opens them again, looking up to the sky. The dread. He could feel it all along. This was coming for him. Wouldn't be the first.

Before he goes in he checks to see if anyone was waiting around in case he came home. Although it seemed like they grew bored of waiting, he's quick to step over the lines in the soil with bare feet, past the charred remains of his door. His thatched roof was littered on the ground - one of the only things truly able to burn, and he picks out what he can: The kettle, some artifacts of worth, rune stones, the money he hid in a stone of his hearth.

He takes them, and his laundry, and washes them in the stream, rubbing soot from his fingers in the cold waters as his tears join them. He does not cry for his home. He has lived through this enough to know there would be no meaning to. He cries for his goat - the life they stole for his own - and he cries for the stranger left in the woods, waking to this hour in a stupor.

The dread was not for him. The dread was for his home. Down the moor was his soulmate, rolling over in his wool covering to continue his life without him - never to see him again, because Baekhyun must leave. The town will come for him again. They will find him again.

In another town far away, he sells his things, and writes to Jongdae in America. The letter boards a boat days before he does, and he hopes it's words will have enough time to warn his friend of his arrival before his presence appears unexpectedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100% not beta-ed or grammar-spell checked so let me know if it sucks please
> 
> This is in no way an accurate representation of witchcraft. This is a combination of fantasy magic and bits of realistic witchcraft (AKA the samhain ritual is bs, the blue magic is bs, but the offerings are realistic, and the spells are just irish/scottish gaelic words I'm using as fake spells)
> 
> This is not intended to offend anyone who practices witchcraft or Wicca, and it should not be used a teaching or reference in any way.


End file.
